My Reincarnation
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokuto? Will Sakura also be able to break the curse that was set upon her familey? Last two chapters finally rewritten!
1. Introduction

Title: My Reincarnation…

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! Infact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a peom I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my storys don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can impove thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction…

By: LarvaxMiyu31

My name is Sakura Izuru, or really the daughter of, Hinamori and Kira Izuru… If you want a description of what I look like well… My skin is really somewhat of a creamy pale; my eyes as my mom says are like Jade Crystals. My hairs just long enough to touch my hips, with its light, cherry blossom pink, color. Of course at the moment I'm only in the academy. Dealing with guys is easy, "come near me and I'll kill you!" but, when it came to using my spiritual energy for some reason I'd have to powerful of an attack… My reitsu was always hard to hide… One attack and I could nock out a bunch of 6 seats and bellow shinigami… I hated being so well great at doing well… basically everything! In Shinigami history I don't know how but I know every answer to every question… So well that's my life story… Just a super smart academy student… All of my troubles began the final year of the academy. I had no friends until "that" year… My best friend was Yuki Hisagi… I never imagined myself to befriend anyone since everyone hated me… But than Yuki said, "It's not your fault you're naturally talented… It's not what power you hold… Its how you act, how kind you are, stuff like that!" I never even imagined words like that… I guess you could say Yuki looked a great deal like his dad the black hair, shape of the face but, the big difference is Yuki has a huge problem like me of being too nice, but at the same time, THE MOST STUBBORN PERSON I'VE EVER MET! This is how my life turned around for the better hope you like it.

* * *

Hey how'd you think that chapter was? You see this is just my way of getting you into the whole story. You know like introducing you to the characters! Well hope you like hum… Since school is starting again I may not be able to update as fast since i have so many stories I'm working on! I'm a writaholic as my friends like to say well you know I've changed over the course of the past 2-4 days and you know what? I love constructive criticism and you know what else flame all you want flames are now very fun to read R&R 


	2. Saved

Title: My Reincarnation…

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Saved… 

It was the final year of Shinigami Academy… I had no friends… But still I still stood strong… Of course who said anything about life being easy? The bullying was much harder on me than usual... You see since the first year after I'd been found wierd, and couldn't control my abilitys, so some others, found it fun to bully me ect.

**Yuki Hisagi's POV **

"Hey, Izuru I heard you have no friends! Is the baby goanna cry!?" I hear some of the other girls teasing in a crowd of others…

"Stop it! I do too!" A girl with long Pink hair cried out she ran away whipping tears from her eyes…

I stood for a minute as I watched the girl run into the gym… (No one was in the gym during our lunch time…) As the excitement had come to an end the swarm of people died down very quickly so I decided to find out what had happened… As I walked closer to the Gym I could hear the girl crying she sounded so sad and torn appart! So I went in...

**Sakura's POV **

I cried and even though I tried to stop I couldn't… I was in too much pain what did I do to seserve this!… Then I heard a door open… I didn't exactly care anymore after all what did it matter I was hurt enough…, "Who's their? What do you want?" I said trying to wipe my tears…

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I heard a soft gentle voice say in the distance…

"Go away…" I said with a sad tired voice… My hair was in my face and my skin had turned pale… I didn't want anyone to talk to me...

"What happened...? Why are you crying?" I turned to see a Boy about 5'4 with short black hair…

"Why would you care…? Nobody else cares…" I fixed my hair and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes… I began to walk out when someone grabbed my hand…

"I care because it's wrong no one should treat anybody like a piece of crud!" He had a serious look on his face… He was a stubborn one I could tell but he also seemed very kind...

"Fine…! If you want to know so badly then I'll tell you! You see because I have such a powerful spiritual pressure it's very hard to hold back my strength… So people make fun of me because I can't control anything… Whether it's my Swordsmanship, or using Kido, or anything else it's too powerful! Then everyone that doesn't make fun is usually scared of me! They treat me like I'm an evil person…"

"It's not your fault you're naturally talented… It's not what power you hold… It's how you act, how kind you are, stuff like that! Those people are jealous of you and you do have a friend… Those other people don't see what a good person you are… So don't cry anymore, that's what they want to see, they want to see you broken into pieces because they have serious problems… Nobodies perfect… So why cry show them that your stronger than you look mentally"

"Thank you… um… My name's Sakura what's yours?" I finaly had calmed down now and my shin had turned back to normal...

"Yuki pleased to meet you Sakura!" Yuki smiled which made me smile… Sonn afterward he left off to the lunch room...

That's when I heard my stomach growl… So afterwards I ran to my locker and got my sushi! I was nervous to go into the lunch room but, I had to get over my fear sometime! So I smiled and walked straight in… Nobody noticed me until Yuki called me over to their table… His table consisted of Rina Kurosaki, Tatsuya Hitsugaya, Kairu Hitsugaya, Jinta and Ururu! I sat down with them and too my surprise all the bullies they'd stopped coming over, and it felt great! It was like I was saved the 5th day of the last year it took three years but I finally had been saved! Today was the day i started a whole new life! I never thought I'd see the day but, I have friends!!! I don't really feel as well, alone anymore and I'm happy!

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: Hey people hope you liked this chapter I really enjoyed writing it! Next chapter is called Hair Crisis the real Problems begin! Thanks for my one review I also am sorry the last chapter was so short but i hope you liked this chapter the next chapter might take longer to come out though because school is starting so wow… that's goanna be fun… Please R&R 


	3. Hair crisis!

Title: My Reincarnation…

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hair crisis 

By: LarvaxMiyu31

**Sakura's POV**

I sat at my desk, at home, doing my homework… It was a quiet day during the winter; it was so cloudy out today as well… I looked at the next question on my homework… "#19 Can shinigami be the Reincarnation of their Zanpokto's Spirit? True or False…?" 'Well that's obliviously no…' I circled False on the sheet of paper…

I finished 20 minutes later and I hadn't the slightest idea what to do… I put on my long, two buttoned, pull over, white coat… I walked out into my front yard when it began to snow… I looked around when all of the sudden I saw Rina Kurosaki and her boyfriend Kairu Hitsugaya… They looked so cute together! I sat on my chair, and picked up my guitar. I smiled and began to sing… "It was a cold winters evening, I sat all alone, watching the other kids play, they all looked so happy today… And yet I'm all alone singing to myself... Ooooo oh yeah, the snow began to fall, and then I saw your face… Ooooo I always thought the snow was just a sign of frozen tears… But the way you described it to be, I could come to like the snow, AHHHH"

I felt someone messing around with my hair… I was so freaked I fell out of my chair! I turned around to see Yuki on the ground laughing so hard he could die from laughing…, "YUKI YOU BUTTHEAD!!!! WHY'D YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??!?!?!?"

"Wow I came to see what you were doing but man, I never thought you'd freak that bad" He started laughing again… I sat up and picked up a big pile of snow from the ground and shoved it in Yuki big mouth!

Then I shouted, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I began chucking huge piles of snow on Yuki

Yuki jumped out of the pile of snow and formed three snowballs at my face… I didn't notice but my parents where finally back from work… (My dad's still a shinigami but my mom decided to become an actress lol…) Yuki and I were still chunking snowballs at each other until I finally gave up that's when my mom said, "Sakura time to eat we've got beef flavored ramen!"

"Yuki I've got two go I'll talk to you tomorrow…" Yuki waved good bye and I went inside to eat… Afterwards I went to bed…

**The Next day...**

After a good 7 hours of sleep my alarm clock woke me up… I sat up and changed into my shinigami uniform… I brushed my hair, with my fingers, and ran down stairs into the kitchen; I grabbed a banana and, ran out the door… When I got to school Ururu walked up to me with big eyes and said, "Sakura why'd you dye you hair and cut it so short...? It's looks so pretty now!"

"What Ururu? What do you mean by that? M…My h…hair?" I ran into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror… I looked at my reflection to see my hair was chin length and brown with silver highlights! Noticing this I screamed at the top of my lungs…!!!, "How'd this happen?!"

When I got home I ran to my mom and screamed but I don't think she understood what I was saying..., "MOMWHYISMYHAIRLIKETHISIS'TSOSHORT!!!!!!" My mom just stared trying to understand "Calm down Sakura! Now in slow soft words tell me what you need to tell me!" I nodded my head, "Mom, why is my hair like this...? Why or how did it get so short?" My mom gave a sigh, "Sakura, I don't know why I'm sorry... But, for reason you look so fimilier..." That's when dad came in to see what was going on..., "Shinto? No... But... You died of Illness 500 years ago..."

I stood in shock!, "Dad, I'm Sakura... Not Shinto..." I thought for a secont... "Dad isn't Shinto my grandmother?"

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: Oy sorry I made this chapter kinda short... Yeah I liked writing this chapter though! The next chapter might not be up for a few days because of school but I'll try my hardest to update soon! After all I'm you know how teachers are! They might give you a lot of homework or a little... I still have to finish my summer math packet... then I have to create a projects so that's my work plus what ever the teachers give me doesn't that suck?! Okay thank you and please Review! Next chapter: Shinto's past! Sakura's Future... 


	4. Shinto's past Sakura's future

Title: My Reincarnation…

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

Chapter 4: Shinto's past Sakura's future!

"Wait Dad!? Isn't Shinto my grandmother?"

"Yes... she is... Hum... I can't believe you'd be the one..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after graduation... Just go get some rest Sakura..." I ran upstairs wondering what was becoming of me... 'What's going on? Why did my dad suddenly turn so pale on that note?'

**Kira's POV**

"Momo... You need to know what's going on don't you..."

"You better believe I am!"

"Okay so there is a prophecy in my family... Nobody believed it until today..."

"So...? What is it?" Momo looked shocked...

"Well... once every 10,000 years... one person in my family would get reincarnated into another... You see my theory is that Sakura will be turned little by little into Shinto... Even follow in her footsteps...but..."

"But what...?"

"..."

"KIRA SPEAK OR I'LL MAKE YOU!!!"

"Shinto died of Illness when I was 12! If Sakura is following Shinto's past as her future then she could die!"

**Sakura's POV **

I was dreaming now...

_"Hey Shinto...!" The scenery was the seretei! Shinto was wearing a badge for the 12 squad apparently she was a vice Captain _

_"Ah... Oh hello, Yuka-san...!"_

_"So...?"_

_"So what...?" Shinto's face looked flustered..._

_"How'd your date go with Yuki?"_

_"It went well... why?"_

_"'Cause I just need to... oh and what color do you want your wedding cake to be?!"_

_"WHA...!" Shinto chibi form faints..., "I don't think we need to go that far...!"_

_"... Awe that's no fun...!" Yuka walked away..._

_"Hum... Oh Yuki...!" Shinto turned to see... a black haired guy with blue eyes... looks just like... Yuki back in my school..._

_BUZZ, BUZZ!!!_

"Wha...! Oh it was just the alarm... time for another day...!" I said sarcastically...

Later in school or really in Shinigami History... Of coarse I was sleeping!

_"Hey Shinto...!" Now the background was the shinigami academy..._

_"Yeah Yuki what is it?"_

_"Do you have anyone to go to the Dance this Saturday?"_

_"No... Why?" Shinto had a soft 'please ask me to the dance' kind of eyes..._

_"I was wondering if you'd wanted to go with... me."_

"Wha...! Ah... just another dream... Hum this is so strange..."

"Hey Sakura..."

"Oh hi Yuki...! What's up...?"

"Well... I wanted to know if you had anyone to go to the dance tonight."

"Uh... No I don't... why?" My face was covered in red...

"I was wondering if..." Yuki was beginning to blush, "You'd go with... m... me?"

"Uh..." My eyes widened, "Sure Yuki that would be um... nice..." 'What's happening? I just saw almost this same picture in my dream?'

"Mom...! I need to know what dress to were, for the dance!!!"

I heard large steps up the stairs, "Sakura you never asked me before to help what's up?"

"I just need to decide which dress to wear! The green one or the pink one...?"

"Wear the pink one... It goes great with your eyes and skin tone..." My mom was silent for a minute..., "Who asked you to the dance?"

"... Yuki... Why?"

"Okay just needed to know..." Mom looked troubled...

Momo's POV

'What if what Kira believes is really happening? Oh Sakura please you have a strong will power but please when you become a shinigami don't get in squad 12!!! Maybe that could stop this...'

**Flash Back**

_"Shinto was the squad 12's former Vice captain and Shinto died only 19 years of age... I know Sakura is only 16 but... Sakura's best friend... has the same name as Shinto's well boyfriend... Yuki..." _

_"Maybe Shinto is trying to get this to fall into place but, will make it so Sakura won't die! Or maybe Sakura will live on its not possible for all that to happen! Not like that Sakura has a stronger will power! She'd never let go of her life I know she wouldn't!"_

_LarvaxMiyu31:_ Hey people sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner than 3 days sorry lol well hope you liked this chapter! Oh this is only the beginning of the drama just wait till graduation! Then becoming a Shinigami this will be so fun to write! Please R&R I love all your comments thank you!


	5. Dance with a twist

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she

Finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dance with a twist? 

"Okay... I'm ready..." I said running down stairs I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door... The Shinigami academy wasn't too far from here. Today was practically the last day besides tomorrow... Today at the dance was when they'd announce who would become a vice captain or even Captain...

"Sakura...!" Ururu was crying...

"Ururu what's wrong?" My eyes widened!

"It's too dreadful only you can help!" Ururu handed me a note...

"Dear Sakura, You have till 12:00 to quit shinigami academy or your boyfriend will die! Ps. we'll be waiting..."

"Sakura it may be 9:45 but that doesn't mean we have all the time in the world! Do you have a plan?"

"Yes but its risky... "

"No way you couldn't"

"I'm goanna have to go to the seretei..."

"Remember the plan Ururu just keep it cool"

About 25 minutes later...

"I need to get into the seretei it's an emergency!"

"You may only enter if you have a parent whom is a shinigami..."

"What you don't remember me? I'm Sakura Izuru! Now let me in!"

"Okay..." The gate keeper said...

I ran inside then I had a vision...

_"Rangiku, Ichimaru! I need your help!"_

_"Shinto... What's the matter?"_

_"It's Hisagi I'll have to forfeit my powers or he'll die what should i do?!"_

_"Go to Yamamoto-Taicho Shinto I'm sure he could do something..." Ichimaru said with a calm voice..._

_"Hurry Shinto if you have only until __12:00__ you must hurry!"_

"Yamamoto? Who's...? OH THE OLD MAN!!! Rangiku could help too..." That's when I ran into my dad...

"Sakura...? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Dad there's no time to talk this is an emergency! I need to find Rangiku and Yamamoto and anyone else who can help!"

"Just tell me why?"

"Yuki will die if i don't forfeit my shinigami abilities and I don't want to take a chance so I told Ururu to keep cool... and OMG RANGIKU!"

"Hun...? Shinto...? But, you died..."

"No the names Sakura I need your help... ER WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!" I handed the note to Rangiku...

Rangiku read the note and said..., "This happened 700 years ago... with Shinto... We were at the dance of the last year..."

"How can I save Yuki?" I said beginning to cry...

"Go back to the academy and look for the giant fountain... The password is or could be Shine or Roar but it could be some other summoning stuff... after saying that a portal should open and you'll obliviously go in okay..." 'This is how you'll get your Zanpokto Sakura oh gosh Shinto she's so young why'd you have to choose her?'

"Right..." I ran off back to the academy ground looking for a giant fountain... It was 11:00 now... "Wait a fountain? No not the fountain! It's where it used to be but it's now an old monument for Shita Takahashi; the first shinigami!" I ran off into the night I couldn't see much really... The only source off light was the moon and the semi lit school... The ground was wet from the rain the night before... I walked up to a large 6 foot statue and closed my eyes and thought for a while...,

'Sakura... You know the password... You will use this word when ever you want to summon me...'

'Who are you?'

'You know who I am... Now say the release..."

"DANCE...!" A swirling vortex of blue and purple came forth... I took a deep breathe and walked inside... I looked around to see many flowers and tree's... "Where am I?"

"Why you are inside yourself..." I heard a voice from behind say...

"Hun...? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am you and you are me... You know who I am... Say my name Sakura..."

"Shinto...?" She nodded her head and turned into a dust cloud which swirled around Sakura... Sakura's eyes turned a sea green instead of her natural turquoise... Sakura's outfit changed into a short white kimono with Sakura blossom patterns... A giant hollow appeared...

"Dance Shinto...! My sword transformed into a pure white color with Sakura blossoms attached the hilt... Dance # 7 flare blossoms..." The hollow disappeared... Then I appeared back in the academy grounds... Yuki lied on the ground obliviously fainted... I shook my head and went to find Ururu... This was one strange night and finally it was time to decide who'd become a shinigami...

"Sakura Izuru you'll be squad 6 division Vice Captain... Yuki Hisagi 12th division 2nd seat... Tara Shinsou 5th division 7th seat... Lastly Kiki Gin will be 5th division Vice Captain... The rest of you will repeat the second year and make your way back up to senior class..."

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: Sorry this chapter is so late! Hope you liked it though you know how 7th grade is it's so annoying!!!!!!!!! I hate school! But we all have to live through it right... Well Anyway all that matters is you guys liking the chapter enjoy! R&R 


	6. Bankai?

Description: Sakura is a normal Death God with long Pink hair. But what will happen when she

Finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

* * *

Chapter 6: Bankai? 

Sakura's POV

"Sakura...! Sakura…! Get up…!"

"Hun… what the…?" I looked around to see a grassy plane, with many cherry blossom trees, "Where am I..?"

"Hum… Not as bright as i would suspect but you are my wielder…" The girl looked exactly like me only with moonlight blue eyes…

"Wielder…? Wait you're my grandmother…? Are you my Zanpokto as well? Wait I've got one! Are you a magical stump as well!?" I joked…

"Don't sass your grandma! But you won't call me granny! I'm mostly just your Zanpokto Spirit… So…! I've transported you to you're field…"

"Okay… Shinto so i have two questions before we get talking! One… Why are you young looking i though yah were my Grammy! And two what do you mean my field?"

"Okay I died at the age 19 for your info! This is your field because it actually is your personality… So this is where I'll train you!"

"Train me…? You mean… wow…"

"So I'm going to teach you Bankai…"

"B…Bankai…?! THAT A CAPTAIN'S TECHNIC!!!"

"Well I was the captain of 12th squad once before… Why not help you become a captain of one of the squads…"

"Fine, but still don't cha think Bankai is a little too far?"

"No… you learned the 2nd dace with ought anyone saying anything… So Bankai should take you about 2 days…"

"Two days…!? No way can I achieve that!"

"Now… I have spread these little orbs all around this field all you have to do is find the true Sun orb… Since Shinto is the sun… and your elemental power is fire… So just find the fire elemental orb of fire…

"That's just way too easy… Wait what's the catch?"

"Well no catch… Just if you chose the wrong orb the elemental power will shoot at you with quite some power… I will give you a hint of how to find this particular orb… Just let your heart call out to it… After all you are apart of it…"

"What ever… Okay the faster i complete this task the better…"

"But truly you may not find it at all you really have to look deep within the depths to find it…"

"Fine… Let's begin now please…!" I had a cocky attitude at the moment… I pulled my hair back into a bun and put a confident smirk on my face…

"Okay Sakura Izuru you may begin… Good luck and heed my advice…"

"I began to look inside the field and I found a pink orb just hidden in a tree..., "Bankai…" I called to the orb… the orb began to glow with a Rosy light… "Shinto looks like your goanna have to do better than… Hun…" The orb shot a green liquid at me and it hit my ankle… "Ouch…!" I said kicking the slimy; liquid off… the orb disappeared leaving behind a note…

"Sakura, don't cocky it's not as easy as you may think… Love Shinto"

"Ugh… MAN!!!! That hurts…" I look down at my Irritated ankle… I take a deep breath… and began to look again… Orb after Orb I looked; more and more injuries came…, "What did Shinto say with the hint and all…?"… "The orb lies deep within something like that?"

"Well, well Sakura, Day one is complete learn anything?" Shinto asked as she made her windy entrance…

"Yeah I'm going to sleep now…"

Later on that night…

* * *

Shinto's POV

"What if she can't achieve Bankai Yuki?"

"Have a little more faith…After all she is a second you right?"

"Well yeah but..."

"You're reincarnation as well as mine have plenty of faith in themselves all we need to do is show them the way…"

"You always were the hopeful type… Well Sakura should be waking up anytime now…" I then left…

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was waiting for Shinto when of course another gust of wind came…

"So Sakura how 'bout I give a little motivation… I'll give you every bit of ramen I own if you can do this within the next hum… 45 minutes…"

"WHAT…!? 45 MINUTES…? THAT'S SO CRUEL!!!"

"Ramen…!!! Beef flavored ramen even… Chicken flavored with tons of salt…"

I go chibi big head and all… "Okay… I'm ready…" 'So look deep within right?'

"Can i have a sword?"

"Wait why exactly do you need a sword?"

"Well i was thinking about what you said and I decided I need a sword in order to look deep within…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT BAKA DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!!" Shinto seemed mad at my so called "idiotic ness…"

"Ha gotcha that was funny i was just kidding…"

"…"

"Why are you so quite Shinto-san?"

"I was silenced by your idiotic ness… Okay begin!"

I sat on a rock and thought of the orb… Then once the orb was the only thing in my mind I released a bundle of spirit energy…, "I SAKURA COMMAND FIRE ORB 'BANKAI' TO RELESE!" A sudden burst of light came from within my soul and low and behold I was now holding a red orb that had glew the same light as my spiritual energy…, "Ban…Kai!" The Orb released into a huge gust of wind! Leaving a sword in my hands… and as well as a letter…

"Sakura, Congratulations your one crazy trooper… You've achieved Bankai now here's your present…" I held a card that had a big IOU...

"SHINTO...!!!"

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: So how'd I do on that chapter? After all I had to figure out a way Sakura was goanna achieve bankai 'cause she need's to learn it later and yes i do plan of making this a little longer lol I think maybe 4-6 more chapter okay peoples the only hint i'll give to the end is It's very tradgic... All reviews are loved so R&R (read and review) 


	7. Song of death?

Finds out that she is the reincarnation of her own Zanpokto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does lol

Flaming: It's okay to flame! In fact Go ahead flame all you want but, in my heart if I believe I can write! I work hard enough then i can achieve my goal! Also I know I'm a good writer 'cause a poem I wrote is getting published! I put my heart into every story if you don't like my stories don't read thank you

Constructive Criticism: Yeah right on! I know I could improve a lot! Please tell me how I can improve thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7: Song of death...

_It was raining, there was a scream in the night... Many shinigami came rushing in to see what has happened..., "No... no... Yuki!!!! Please wake up!!" Shinto was bawling her eyes out sitting next to a cold lifeless body..._

_"It's no use Shinto he's gone!" Someone called out..._

_"No I won't belive it!" Then a song could be heard in the distance... You may be gone but I can still feel you here... Can't you see that after all of this I'm still in tears, screaming in my sleep, nightmares to wake me from the dark... Even though I never saw it coming it happened, and though I tried to stop the pain it just came back..., "That song..."_

_"What song...? Shinto it's not the song of death is it?"_

_"You may be gone but I can still feel you here... Can't you see that after all of this I'm still in tears, screaming in my sleep, nightmares to wake me from the dark... Even though I never saw it coming it happened, and though I tried to stop the pain it just came back..." Shinto sang before she fell to the ground lifeless... _

I was in fourth division at the moment trying to understand what these dreams I've been having were…

"Okay… Sakura I think I know why you've been having such strange dreams… I believe they are called premonitions."

"Premonitions…?" I said wondering what these were…

"Premonitions can sometimes be your future or even the future of others! Unlike many other Shinigami you posses the sleeping sight! It's the ability to see into the future or the past you can not remember!"

"So… I've been having premonitions? Okay… then I have one last question… Is there such thing as… the song of death?"

"S…Song of death? Oh my yes… Only shinigami who die of unnatural 'cause can hear it… Such as about 1000 years ago… When 12th division's Captain…"

"Shinto… My grandmother… She died shortly after her dear husband Yuki am I right?" I looked down…

Unohana's eyes widened…, "Sakura… Izuru…? I should have known by that last name what was happening…"

"Unohana I've heard this song in my sleep… What does it mean?" I tried to hold back tears…

"Oh… It was only in your dreams? That's a relief… You must be her reincarnation… Sakura never let your will to live die okay! For it'll be you to break the curse…"

"Curse…?" I said in shock

"Now run along to meet your Captain… Also don't get too afraid of him… Byakuya can be an annoying person but you'll learn to deal with him…"

"Oh… thank you Unohana!"

"Also before you go you might want to see Rangiku about shinigami uniform! Oh and tell Sienna I said hi!"

"Oh that's right I should hurry up and get ready 'cause I have to take her to shinigami elementary school!" I said...

I looked down to realize I was still wearing my academy uniform! I ran to 10th division to see my god old friend Rangiku, I had known her since I was quite young…, "Ran-Chan!!!! Hey! I'm finally a shinigami!" I said jumping up and down when I found her!

"OH AWESOME!" Rangiku said happily, "What's your position? Oh and squad…? Oh can I help get your shinigami uniform?"

"I'm Vice Captain of 6th division! Oh and that's why i came to see you i need a uniform… ha-ha…" I was so happy!

"Oh… Looks like your goanna have to deal with… him…"

"Hum…?"

"Never mind c'mon let's make you look all pretty!" Rangiku grabbed some clothing and practically gave me a makeover…

When everything was done I was wearing Black samurai pants, and a kimono top… But at the edges it had a pink and brown pattern…, "What's with the edges?"

"Shinto wore that very shinigami uniform… I'm surprised it fits it looks good" Rangiku smiled…

After all of that I walked around looking for my division… Rangiku had given me advice though to stay away from 11th division for a while… Just incase though she gave me a pair of glasses that made me look unattractive in anyway… So I went off looking high and low, until I finally had reached my division... I took off my glasses and walked around until I found a sign that said division office. I walked inside to find a big room with a black haired man doing paperwork…, "Um… Hello I'm Sakura… I'm the new Vice Captain of 6th division am I in the correct place?"

"Yes you are… I've been waiting for about an hour what have you been doing?"

"Oh I had to go see Unohana over an important matter and then I had to find my way back here ha-ha…" I said brushing the hair from my eyes…

That's when another guy came in… He was wearing a big pink haori and a straw hat…, "Hey Byakuya! Still being so plain?"

"Kyoraku go away…" Byakuya said annoyed already…

"Oh don't worry I just came to wish your new Vice Captain good luck!"

"Uh… No need for that I believe good luck is actually bad luck…"

"Byakuya took another stare at me but his eyes had widened, "Shinto…?"

"Why us it that people keep or want to mislabel me for my granny!?" my face showed I was angry…

"Oh relax… You look exactly like her! Kyoraku said with larger eyes… A woman then ran in apparently looking for Kyoraku…

"Taicho…! You promised you wouldn't hide the paperwork again!"

"Nanao doesn't this girl look a lot like Shinto?" Kyoraku said pointing at me…

"It's rude to point…" I said pushing my hair behind my ears…

"Oh my… She does look like her silver highlights and all… I've heard the rumors but i didn't actually believe them… Oh and good luck! Since you are a new Fukutaicho right?!"

"Yes thank you! My name is Sakura Izuru pleased to meet you!" I said with a more enlightened attitude…

Finally Yuki came in…, "Sakura congratulations…! I can't believe you got Fukutaicho!"

"Yuki-Kun… Thank you… I'm happy you're a shinigami to…"

Yuki and everyone else had left…, "Um… Taicho do you need me to help with any of the paper work?

"No… you have a meeting to attend to…"

"Oh yes I'm sorry for wasting your time!" I said as i ran out the door and followed all the other Fukutaicho…

Later after an exotic meeting

I was running back to my division when I heard news of a hollow… Then I heard a noise coming from my Captains office…

* * *

Cliff hanger!

LarvaxMiyu31: How was that? I spent like three hours typing so I hope this was a good chapter!

please R&R Oh and if you like this story you might want to read my Snowy Night's! Also to all my reviewers! Thank you, you all are what keep me going I love writing so much thank you to all who support me!


	8. Birthday

Chapter 8: Birthday!

"Captain...! What's? Hun... Oh crap..." I looked up to see my captain on the ground struggling to stay alive with a... Arrancar standing just a foot away from him...

"Oh would you look who it is! Sakura I thought that curse sent you to your death..." The Arrancar grinned evilly..., "Well no matter I'll have to kill you myself then...!"

'I remember this Arrancar! Its name was... Chiyo... She set the death curse on my sister Tina... If i want to live I better act quickly' I grabbed the hilt of my zanpokuto..., "Well actually that was my sister you set the curse on... Now I have a chance to avenge her! Dance Shinto..." I said lightly

"Ah you have gotten stronger I can see but it won't be enough!" Chiyo said beginning to cast a spell...

"Shinto Dance with the sun Heat wave!" I sent a giant heat wave toward Chiyo... She dogged it as she ran out to an open place to fight... I grabbed my captain and gave him to the nearest shinigami... I ran after Chiyo she would not get away this time..., "Regular power will certainly not be enough to kill her... So..." 'Should I use Bankai? Yes that's it..."

"So Sakura you plan on just sitting there?" Chiyo said as she walked towards me...

"Dance with the sun, dance with the rain, dance with the icy snow as I call out your name! Bankai...!" My outfit changed just like it did before... My pink locks of hair were back and my outfit was a short pink kimono with cherry blossom patterns... "Now that I'm being serious... Dance of Fire..." a much stronger fire wave blasted out...

"Spell of binding..." a green light blasted straight through my fire wave...

"What...? Is that your best attack?" I said laughing..., "Now you'll see what I meant by being serious..." I lifted my sword and began chanting out my special attack, "Dance with the power of the stars... shine your everlasting light upon those who you take pity on... bring upon darkness to those not worthy of forgiveness... Final Dance Sakura flares..." Many cherry blossoms began to fall... Chiyo held a few grinning as if she'd just won... That's when the flowers exploded 'causing Chiyo to go flying in a fall... Her body lifeless... I had finally won... As soon as everything was over I ran to 4th division... My clothing and hair had changed back as well...

* * *

Byakuya's POV 

'How could I let such a low ranked Arrancar beet me up...?' That's when Sakura burst through the door..., "Sakura...? You... won...?" I said amazed there was barely a scratch on her...

"Yes... I had to use Bankai... I also have finished fixing the office... It was simple... Except I hope you like the color pink..." Sakura said rubbing her head...

"It's fine... You used Bankai?" I only knew few new vice captain's that had learned their Bankai so early this girl was barely 18 how'd? Never mind..., "Sakura... I think you should go..." 'Wow... she really looked scared though when she found out what was happening...'

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I walked out of 4th division as requested from my captain... I then ran back to 11th division to pick up Sienna whom I adopted just 3 days ago. I let her play with Yachiru today they've become such great friends! Anyway so I picked her up and droped her off at shinigami elementary school... It was now about 10:00 Am so I decided to go see how Yuki was doing...

"Oh hey Sakura...!" Yuki called out as I entered 12th division...

"Oh Yuki hello what's up?" I said happily

"I'm fine... Hey I heard about you using Bankai! That's awesome I can't wait to see it!" Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door..., "C'mon I have to show you something!"

"What is it?" I asked curiously...

"Well do you know what today is?"

"Isn't it October 30th?"

"Nope...! It's October 31st!"

"What does it matter?" I said turning my head...

"Wow I can't believe you'd forget..." Yuki stopped we walked into 10th Division...

I looked around to see everything was dark..., "Okay... what's going on?" I said hoping nothing extremely weird would happen when the lights turned on! Every person in the seretei was here!

"Happy Birthday Sakura...!"

I all my 18 years I had never had a birthday party..., "Oh my..." I began to cry, "Thank you so much..."

Yuki came up and said, "Sakura why are you crying..."

"Yuki I've never had anyone acknowledge my birthday besides my parents... Thank you... How'd you know when my birthday is though?"

"Well we had a little help figuring everything out but enjoy your birthday Sakura seriously!" Rangiku said pulling out a giant box of sake..., "Now that your 18 in seretei rules when your 18 you can officially drink!" Rangiku seemed more... herself than normal...

"Uh... No thanks Rangiku..." I'm so happy! I finally fit in and I'm so unbelievably in a better mood than usual!

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: how was that chapter? I thought i did pretty good but you have your opinions lol please read and review I love all my reviews everyone rules! Also Sakura's birthday is actually the same as mine! 


	9. A new Beginning

My reincarnation

Chapter 9: Rewrite- A new beginning

1 year later...

Today was the same as always of course today was my 19 birthday but also... The last day I would have to stop my death... My grandmother's name was Shinto Izuru when she was very young a curse was placed on her that would kill her and someone she loved. The only way to break the curse was strong will and the sense of belonging. With countless attempts to free herself she had finally given up... Now it's my turn to break the curse once and for all...

That morning

I woke up at about 7:30 a.m. and hopped out of bed. "Is it really today? Has it really been that long?" I asked myself. I looked around my room nothing had really changed about it since I'd first come to the 6th squad. It still had plain white walls (Which I was meaning to paint) and a plain... well everything. I looked over at my desk where I had laid my sword the night before. Its sheath lye on the floor and you could see its edges were rugged. "Morning Shinto..."

The spirit came gracefully out of her sleeping state, "Pleasant morning isn't it Sakura" Shinto looked at me with a curious expression, "Is something wrong?"

"No Shinto I'm fine" I said as I stormed out of the room. I didn't want to see anyone at least not right now. I passed many people on the way out of 6th division one being my captain (Of coarse I didn't stop to say hi 'cause I was too busy running out of the building). There was a large cherry blossom tree in the back of 12th division and that was where I was headed... I was looking, looking for something that could help me!

* * *

_"Mother what is this strange orb on the tree?" A small brown haired child said pointing to a rather large cherry blossom tree._

_"I don't know sweaty want to find out what it is?" The mother said picking the child up towards the tree..._

_"Ha-ha higher mommy it's up higher" The child said giggling. Once the child had reached the orb she touched it with her small fingers. Then a huge gust of wind knocked the child and her mother down... (The child was okay the mother caught her and brung her into safety)_

* * *

'Another premonition?' I thought to myself. I'd often had many premonitions like this.

I had reached the 12th division about 6 minutes later. I calmly walked to the back of the division to look for the tree... It was strange though the 12th division had a big pond in the back along with a big cherry blossom tree. I kept walking but instead of heading straight for the cherry blossom tree I walked towards the pond...

* * *

_"Yuki there's something I need to tell you... but, I just..." A younger Shinto stuttered._

_"Shinto are you okay you seem upset?" Yuki said sitting down with Shinto who was sitting near the pond..._

_"Yuki I..." She said with red cheeks..._

_"Shinto..." Yuki was trying to comprehend what she wanted to say..._

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hun? Yuki?" I said turning around to see a familiar black haired guy, I don't know why but I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up.

"Are you alright? Also what are you doing here in 12th division this early in the morning?" Yuki asked confused (he was confuzzled!)

"I uh... well..." I stuttered, 'How can I explain this to him? Oh what should I' my thoughts were interrupted.

"Sakura there is something I need to speak to you about but, I don't know how you'll take it..." Just as Yuki said that I felt my heart jump...

"This is so awkward and the timing is really weird I know but, no matter what I say we can always be friends right?" Yuki said. I could tell today he was going to have a hard time trying to tell me later in the day... Though it is really weird how I was here at this moment... and that premonition...

"Yuki you know we've been best friends since school! Nothing could ruin our friendship no matter what!" I said with a big smile.

"Well... I've been trying to tell you this since a couple of weeks ago... and..." Yuki was frustrated, "Why is this so hard to say!"

"Yuki why don't you just..." I was cut off.

"Sakura I love you!" Yuki managed to yell out

There was a momentary silence

"What?" I whispered, "You do?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but, where was this emotion coming from? Suddenly hundreds of moments I'd spent with Yuki practically popped up in my head... I had felt the same..., "Yuki I love you too..." I said and then hugged him... Suddenly I realized the reason Shinto didn't survive the curse! She thought everyone besides her husband hated her! Why didn't I see that before? She thought she didn't belong... I know though in this life I belong despite what others say... And even if I have a hard time with everyone else I'll always have Yuki and my dear friends to help me... There really was no mystery then it was just a matter of the person's point of view...

Just as those thoughts filled my head a huge gust of wind hit knocking both me and Yuki over... when I came to something about me seemed different... I rubbed my head but, there was something different about me... I looked into the pond that was near to see... My hair was finally back to normal its light pink shade was back and it was at hip length just like I'd had it before! I walked over to Yuki with a smile…, "Yuki!" I called... He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hello Sakura" He looked at me funny, "What happened to your hair? It looks just like it did when I first met you."

'It's all over' I thought to myself, "Oh nothing Yuki It just finally went back to normal." I helped him up and then with that I hugged him tight, "Thank you!" I said.

"For wha..." Before he could finish his sentence I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's a long story..." I said after a long passionate kiss.

"Well I have all the time in the world"

"Well it started out like this... My name is Sakura Izuru, or really the daughter of, Hinamori and Kira Izuru…"

* * *

Only one more chapter called Afterwards


	10. Afterwards

My Reincarnation

Chapter 10: Afterwards

All is well within the seretei. No mysterious fights have broken out and actually not many hollows have been attacking soul society or the real world. Everything is calm and it's as if nothing is wrong. (Basically it's like the calm of final fantasy X) It's only been about a year or two since Sakura's discovery and her realization. Not only that but, it's also been a year or 2 since sakura and Yuki's big confession to eachother. (awwww!!) So this is what is happening afterwards... (Big secret suprise!)

"Hey Rangiku!" I yelled out, "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I see you're extremely optimistic today!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"I guess you could say that. Really I'm just in a good mood."

"What did Yuki finally tell you he loves you or something" Rangiku said with a smirk.

"That was over a year ago!" I laughed, "Gosh you're very slow!"

"Maybe I am... Wait! You didn't even tell me all about it?! and I thought we were good friends..." Rangiku said sarcastically.

"Maybe I would have told you if you weren't sleeping all the time!" I said laughing at my joke that was so true!

"... Something tells me you're hiding something..."

"Hun? That make no sence I'm not hiding anything..." 'Crap... Crap and CRAP! If there is one thing I hate it's Rangiku's motherly 'know's your hiding something'... Okay just stay calm' I thought to myself...

"Sakura how have you been eating?"

"I've been eating very healthy things why?" I said nevously (even though it's true...)

"Sakura! I need to talk to you about something!" Yuki said happily pulling me away 'Saved by the bell!' I thought

"So Yuki what is it?"

"You do realize the secrets not gonna be a secret forever right?"

"Yes... I do realize that..." I said thinking 'what a drag... he's gonna say...' My thoughts were cut off...

"So far we've broken the new's to Dad right? So... I know you know what I'm gonna say next" Yuki said giving me the 'You know what I'm talking about look'

"Can't we just wait till mom figures out? Or wait till my dad tell's her out of the blue randomly?"

"No Sakura though trust me with Rangiku around you being pregnate is not gonna be a secret for too long" Yuki said refering to the great gossip girl, Ragiku.

"Fine... I'll tell Mom just keep Rangiku a certain distance away and do not get drunk that's all I have to say!"

"Why? It's not like I drink or anything why should I worry about that?"

"Rangiku has ways to get information..."

That Night

"AWE my little girl is so grown up!! And now she's having kids? You're still so young!" Momo said tearing up...

'Oh god anything but motherly tears!' "Mom I'm 20 years old!"

"It just seems like yesterday I was teaching you how to defend yourself and how to walk!"

'Here we go again with the stuff I learned to do...' "Mom just think it's something new to look forward to"

"Gosh first you break the news that you're getting married to Yuki and now this?"

"Just be glad I decided to tell you okay!"

"Anyway when is it again you're marrying Yuki?"

"Over a month from now I told you that three days ago..." 'Elderly memory I see...'

"Well anyway it's getting late you should probably be heading back to your division right? Some how I can't wait to see how Byakuya takes this..."

"Why would Byakuya care?"

"He doesn't it's just you're his vice captain right?"

"Yeah that's gonna be fun to explain... Well see yah mom!"

It was a tough night first telling mom but, then I had to tell my captain... You should have seen how he took it. His face was comepletely pale and he looked like he was gonna kill someone... wait that's what he always looks like. Anyway my story ends here about my life as the reincarnation of my own Zanpokuto (but the story still continues if you think it up yourself...).

* * *

Well that was Sakura's story related to her being a zanpokuto spirit but, now what? Is it reall the end? The answer is no once I finally finish updating my other stories I will be working on a sequelle to this... It will be called "Tougher than learning Bankai"... Read and review please and thank you over all for watching as I finished my story!


End file.
